


A Certain Kind of Normal

by Polly_Phemus (orphan_account)



Series: What Is Owed and Can Never Be Repaid [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Emotional Manipulation, Episode Tag, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-17
Updated: 2017-07-17
Packaged: 2018-12-03 07:27:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11527431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Polly_Phemus
Summary: After the brothers reunite, Sam doesn't want repayment.Tag to "Scarecrow."  Tagged as non-con and emotional manipulation because while those elements aren't present in this installment, they are the background to the entire series and Sam's actions can always be seen as suspect.





	A Certain Kind of Normal

After Sammy's last minute save (Dean totally would have come up with a plan) and Sam's decision to stick around, Dean didn't know what to think or expect, so it was a good thing he'd long ago learned not to think about...things.

That night, of course, they'd gotten stuck in a room with only one bed. While Sam was brushing his teeth, Dean settled into the bed, not at all sure what to expect. Sam had let himself be drawn back to Dean, but this time wasn't the same as when he'd stayed with him after Stanford. Sammy hadn't left Dean to chase normal; he'd gone to chase Dad because Dad was the most direct line to Sam getting answers and revenge (not necessarily in that order) about Jess's death. So...would he be pissed that he'd ended up back with Dean, no closer to Dad, answers or revenge? Even more pissed that he was back to playing by Dad's rules?

Sam got out of the bathroom, climbed in next to Dean.

"'S good to be back," Sam said. That...wasn't too bad even if Dean knew it wasn't exactly the whole truth and nothing but. Beat the fuck out of "You owe me," but for all Dean knew, that would be coming next.

But it didn't. Sam actually snuggled up to him, something that had happened frequently over the years, going back to long before Sammy'd even realized that their lives weren't normal. Long before he'd decided that Dean owed him for the lack of normal. Long before he could've even imagined the form of payment he'd demand, once he had decided that Dean owed him.

Back when they'd been uncomplicated brothers with complicated lives.

Sam was breathing evenly before long, not quite asleep but clearly done talking for the night. Dean let himself relax into the warmth of his brother's embrace and, for the length of time it took him to fall asleep, let himself pretend that things were his own version of what normal should be.


End file.
